


C is for Corporal

by eeksquee



Series: The A to Z of Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeksquee/pseuds/eeksquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tells Kaidan about her first kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About: <a href="http://eeksquee.tumblr.com/post/22848291484/meet-the-sheps-jane">Jane Shepard</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Corporal

“Tell me about him.”

Shepard looked up from the pillow of his shoulder. She’d been lazily drawing circles across his skin and enjoying the post-coital bliss.

“Who?” she asked, genuinely confused.

“The guy you first lost your heart to, the one who made you so gun-shy.”

“Oh. Tim. Corporal Tim Weathers.”

“How did you meet?”

She stopped her doodling on his skin as she grew pensive, and when she began speaking there was a slightly embarrassed edge to her voice. “He served under my mother on the _Einstein_ when I was a teenager.”

Kaidan’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really?”

“It wasn’t romantic at first. You have to understand, I was raised to be a good little soldier. I wasn’t a girl growing up on spaceships; I was a subordinate to my parents, to the other officers, to the NCOs, to everyone right on down to the lowliest grunt. In between my normal schooling I learned everything I could in the art and science of being a soldier. When other kids were playing...” she waved her hand, searching for a word before giving up with a sigh, “whatever it is kids play, I was learning the proper way to field strip a rifle.”

Kaidan chuckled. “I bet you were frighteningly good at it early on.”

“I usually wound up with more gun oil on my face than not, but I actually got to help the gunnery chief sometimes, so I must not have completely sucked. Anyway, that’s how I met Tim, in the armory doing maintenance when I was around seventeen.”

Her eyes went distant as she told the story of the young marine who had befriended her and how that friendship had turned flirtatious. 

“Nothing happened between us until the day of my eighteenth birthday. Tim came by the quarters when both my parents were on duty. We held hands and watched a vid. We had our first kiss and, of course, that’s when my mother came in and caught us. She’d gotten relieved early so she could spend my birthday with me and found us making out on the couch. Tim got busted down to private and shipped out to god-knows-where.”

“That seems kind of harsh, if you were of age and weren’t even in the service, yet,” Kaidan said.

Shepard shrugged. “Like I said, I was treated as another member of the crew and my mother was furious that lines had been crossed. I was so furious with her I went out and enlisted as soon as I could just to get away from her. He was the first man to ever make me feel like a woman and not just a soldier. I never heard from him again and it broke my heart. I think about him all the time, but I’ve never had the courage to look him up. Anyway, that’s why I was so cautious with us.”

“I see,” he said, looking away sadly.

Shepard reached up and turned his head towards her. He refused to meet her eyes and she frowned up at him. "Hey, hey, hey. What's that about?"

"Do you...” he swallowed around the lump that had risen in his throat, “do you still love him?"

She smiled gently. "I never said I loved him. Well, maybe at the time I thought I did. You know how it is. He holds a special place in my heart and always will. But, Kaidan?" He looked at her expectantly. "Like I said, he made me feel like a woman, but you...you make me feel like a woman in love."

He broke into a huge grin, kissed her senseless, and then there was no more time for talking.


End file.
